


the beginning of forever

by MissConstance



Series: a second chance [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Just the happy ending they deserve, One Big Happy Family, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: after my last fic, i wanted to give you some merlance fluffso here is a series of one-shots centred on merlance family - very cute!!
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul & Laurel Lance, Sara Lance & Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Thea Queen
Series: a second chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939870
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	1. pillow fort

**Author's Note:**

> not necessarily in chronological order
> 
> this is a continuation of my previous fic 'and as the phoenix rose from the ashes, she too will rise'.

**Pillow fort**

Laurel came home to the sound of laughter and heavy whispering. It had been a long day at court and the case she was defending was nowhere near to be over. All she wanted is to relax and spend time with her family. 

She removed her coat and shoes and walked to their living room. But no one was there. Laurel frowned and wandered into the house. The laughter became suddenly louder and Laurel smirked. It was definitely coming from her' and Tommy's bedroom. She headed upstairs and knocked on the half-opened door to alert them of her presence. She heard Tommy hushing the kids so she entered slowly. 

Only to be met with a bundle of pillows and blankets thrown around the room, and once again, no sign of her husband or children.

Laurel walked to the centre of the room and bent down to look through the blankets. Tommy was smiling at her, holding Theo on his knees, while Lyra was on the other side, grinning mischievously. 

'Hey guys, what you're doing?' 

Her baby boy cooed when he saw her, holding his arms out for her. Her heart melted. 

'It's a pillow fort! Daddy helped us make it!' Lyra was almost jumping up and down from excitement and Tommy had to hold her down so she wouldn't destroy the fort - which didn't look very sturdy. 

'I can see that, can I come in?' 

'You need the secret code!' Her daughter exclaimed gleefully. 

Laurel raised her eyebrows and looked at her husband. He reached for something near Lyra and showed it to her. It was their daughter's sleeping toy - the one she had since she was born and would not let go of. Laurel smiled at Tommy. 

'Fluffy?' 

Lyra stared at her wide eyes, 'how do you know?' She looked astonished. 

Laurel laughed and slipped inside the fort, sitting down between her husband and her daughter. 'I'm your mama, I know everything.' She winked at her little girl who had still a look of wonder on her face. 

'Wow.' 

Theo let out a frustrated cry as he held out his arms towards his mother. Laurel didn't make him wait a second more and took the toddler on her knees, cuddling him closely. Her daughter snuggled at her side. 

She let out a sigh, relishing the warmth of her family. 'I missed you.' 

'We missed you too.' Tommy leaned closely to kiss her forehead. 

She gave a tender look at her husband, resting her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her palm. 

Sometimes, Laurel couldn't believe that this was her life. Of course, they had their ups and downs like any other family. Lyra was a handful and she was driving them mad more often than not. But Laurel would never trade it for anything. Her family was her everything. She felt so grateful that the universe gave her a second chance. 

'Mommy, look what we did today!' Lyra suddenly jumped, trying to reach something that was on the side of the fort. 

However, in her eagerness to show her mother what she had done, the little girl slipped on one of the blankets and the fort came crashing down on the Merlyn-Lance family. They all screamed as they were buried under blankets and pillows. It wasn't long before the screams turned into laughter as both parents climbed out of the sheets and started a tickle fight against their giggling kids.


	2. sleepy mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel and tommy try to sleep in but they are awakened by their daughter  
> *laurel's pregnant with theo in this one*

**Sleepy mornings**

It was a Sunday morning and the sun was already up in the sky for several hours. 

However, everything was quiet at the Merlyn-Lance household. Which was quite a strange sight with a toddler around. But both parents were exhausted from their week. Laurel was seven months pregnant and would soon be on maternity leave. Not for a few weeks though and between her child and her work, it was getting extremely draining. Without counting on the fact that her unborn baby loved waking her in the middle of the night. Early mornings were the only time she could catch a few decent hours of sleep. 

Tommy was doing everything he could to help at home and her dad was there most of the time to babysit Lyra - but with their jobs being what they were, they were both worn out from the week. 

So, for now, they were enjoying a nice sleepy morning in bed. Tommy was spooning Laurel from behind, his hand stroking tenderly her swollen belly. The baby was sleeping too - which he was grateful for as his wife needed a good lay in. He cuddled closer to her, resting his head near hers, smelling her lavender shampoo. If only every morning could be like that. 

Of course, it didn't last long. 

Before he saw his daughter, Tommy heard her as she opened the door - _quietly, this was a first_. She promptly joined them on the bed, climbing with difficulty but smiling widely when she managed it. She met her father's gaze and seemed quite pleased that he was awake. The little girl slowly started to crawl towards him, knowing to be careful with her mom. Tommy smiled at her and gestured for her to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake up Laurel before he opened his arms, and she nuzzled against him. 

'Good morning, sweetheart,' he whispered, trying to keep his voice down. 

'Good morning, daddy,' Lyra mumbled before she raised her head, a glint in her eyes, 'am hungry.' 

Tommy chuckled slightly. Of course, she would be. 

'What would you like?' 

The toddler made a face, focusing hard on what she wanted for breakfast and this was possibly the most adorable thing Tommy had seen. Before she could answer though, he felt Laurel move beside him and she turned over in the bed, so she was now facing them, her eyes semi-open. 

'What about pancakes?' She asked their daughter, who jumped into her mother's arms when she saw she was awake. Laurel chuckled, catching the little girl delicately. 'Careful baby.' But she hugged her nonetheless. 

She caught Tommy's eyes through her daughter's hair and she smiled at him. 'Morning.' 

'Morning, honey. How did you sleep?' 

'Pretty well.' She declared before putting a hand on her belly, 'this one woke me at five am though.' 

'Ouch, we'll have to teach our kids that night time is for sleeping.' 

His wife laughed at that and Lyra moved to be close to both her parents. 'I want pancakes.' 

'Pancake it is!' He kissed his daughter's head before getting out of bed, grabbing the little girl with him who squealed in surprise. 'C'mon pumpkin, let's get it ready for mommy.'


	3. furry companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyra wants a pony, tommy and laurel convince her to have a cat instead

**furry companion**

Tommy entered the kitchen to his wife and daughter arguing.

Lyra was only 2 years old but she was already driving them crazy. The little girl possessed so much energy it was hard to keep up with her, especially when they also had to take care of their newborn Theo - who was currently napping, thankfully - and she was very stubborn. Her latest obsession was with ponies so of course, she wanted one. 

'Lyra, for the hundredth time, you're not getting a pony.' Laurel said firmly, putting the dishes away, while their daughter was pouting at the kitchen table. 

She saw him standing in the doorway and she started to run in his direction. He grabbed her midrun and lifted her in the air. 

'How's my little girl doing?' He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

'Daddy, want pony!' 

Tommy saw Laurel pointed gaze and he knew he would have to handle this one. His wife looked worn out and Lyra was apparently not giving up. 

He looked down at his daughter and declared as firmly as possible: 'Lyra, you're not having a pony.' 

At his answer, the little girl started to trash in his arms, upset. 'Lyra, you can't have a pony.' He tried to hold her still. 'Where would you even put it?' His daughter immediately stopped, pondering his question for a while. 

Then, she pointed behind him, towards the living room. Tommy chuckled. 'You can't put it in the living room, sweetheart, it needs to be outside.'

Lyra made another serious face before pointing on the other side, towards their garden. He met his wife's questioning gaze but he only nodded at her, telling her that he got this. 

'The garden? But it's too small. A pony needs freedom and space.' His daughter started to think again but she seemed to be at a loss of solutions. So he went on, 'And it's going to be lonely. It needs other ponies to be happy. You don't want your pony to be sad, do you?' 

Lyra shook her face. 

'That's why you can't have a pony, honey.' 

Lyra remained silent for a few minutes before nodding slowly, understanding. Tommy leaned in and gave her a big kiss on her forehead. 'Okay, do you want to go play now?' The little girl nodded eagerly and he put her down on the floor. She quickly disappeared into the living room. 

Tomy heard his wife sighed heavily and he walked across the room to take her in his arms. 

'My hero,' she whispered against him. 

He chuckled and kissed her softly on the side of her head. 'Always.' 

She drew back slightly so they could look at each other. 'I feel bad for Lyra, though. She looked so sad when you told her she couldn't have a pony.' Laurel had a pained expression on her face. 

Tommy raised his eyebrows. 'We're still not getting her a pony.'

'No, of course not! But maybe we could...' Suddenly, his wife's face lit up. 

'I have an idea,' in an instant, she was grabbing her coat and keys, 'can you watch the kids? I'm not going to be long!'

'Laurel, what are you doing?' He asked her, confused. 

'I know how to make Lyra forget about the pony!' 

With that, she was gone. 

Tommy looked at the front door where his wife had just disappeared and shook his head in disbelief. _He did marry a Lance, he should have known_ , he thought to himself, smiling. He didn't have time to think about what she was doing as his daughter called him to play with her and he heard his baby crying, awaken from his nap. 

xxx

When Laurel came back, about an hour later, she was carrying a small box. 

Tommy was sitting on the couch, feeding Theo, while Lyra was playing on the floor. He looked at her questioningly but she only smiled and joined their daughter on the carpet. Lyra looked at the box intrigued. 

Laurel put the box near her. 'This is for you, sweetheart.' 

Lyra stood up and approached the box, very curious. 'C'mon open it,' her mother encouraged her and the little girl lifted the lid. When she saw what was inside, her entire face lit up and a huge smile broke on her lips. 

Tommy leaned forward to see what induced this kind of reaction in his daughter. Lying at the bottom of the box was a ginger kitten, looking expectantly at its new owners. Tommy stared at his wife. 'A cat?' He whispered. They had talked a few times about getting a pet and he knew Laurel loved cats - she had had one when she was studying but he didn't think they would be getting one. However, when he saw his daughter's face as Laurel lifted carefully the cat out of the box and into Lyra's waiting arms, telling her to be gentle as it was only a baby, he knew that his wife had been right. 

Tommy smiled, holding Theo to his chest. 'What do you want to call him?' 

Lyra thought about it for a good few minutes before she exclaimed, triumphantly, 'Dash!'

Tommy and Laurel looked at each other in surprise but the little girl was already playing with the kitten. 'Well, Dash it is.' He said and they both laughed. Laurel joined him on the couch and nuzzled at his side, smiling at baby Theo. 

'This was a great idea, Laur. How did you think of it?' 

'I saw an add for kittens to adopt when I was shopping with Felicity last week. I didn't really think about it until now, I didn't want us to worry about feeding another mouth.' 

Tommy laughed. 'Well, I guess we have three kids now.' 

Lyra never talked about the pony again.


	4. and one makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel tells tommy she is pregnant 
> 
> *first pregnancy*

**and one makes three**

Laurel stared at the pregnancy test in shock. 

Or rather, at the red positive sign. 

She was pregnant. 

They were going to have a baby. 

_Oh my god._

Tommy and she had been married for almost a year and they hadn't been protecting themselves lately, knowing that they were ready to expand their family when the time would come. Laurel wanted a family, wanted a baby. She just didn't think it would be so soon. 

What did she know about babies, about pregnancies, about motherhood? What if she made a terrible mother? What if she couldn't take care of the baby? What if Tommy wasn't ready either? All her worries and fears flowed through her and Laurel felt like she couldn't breathe. 

But then, an image of Tommy holding tenderly a newborn flashed through her mind and she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She put a hand on her stomach. Yes, it was scary but she wasn't alone. She had her husband and her family. It was going to be alright. Laurel beamed with joy. She couldn't wait to meet her baby. 

xxx 

Laurel wanted to tell the good news to Tommy as soon as possible but, of course, the universe seemed against her. 

The day Laurel learned she was expecting, she took a break at work to go visit Tommy at the hospital. However, a massive car crash had happened and everyone was overwhelmed. That week, her husband worked triple shifts and she didn't see him for days. Once he finally got home, he was so exhausted, he crashed onto their bed and slept for 14 hours straight. Laurel was so busy making sure he was alright that she forgot about the news completely. 

Until the next Sunday. At 6 in the morning, she was suddenly awakened by a violent wave of nausea. Tommy, who woke up at the sound, rushed to her side. Fearing she might be sick, he fussed over her for the entire morning. That was when Laurel knew she had to tell him now. 

After telling him several times that she was okay, she sat down on the couch with him and pulled the pregnancy test. 

Tommy stared at it for five long minutes. 

He didn't move, didn't say anything, just stared at it. Laurel started to get worried he might not be happy with news when suddenly, he put his hands on his face and smiled widely. 

'You're pregnant?' he whispered, in utter awe. 

Laurel could only nod. 

The next second, he leaned towards her and hugged her tightly. Laurel let out an 'oh' of surprised before hugging him back. 

'So, you're happy?' She murmured, her voice trembling lightly. 

Tommy drew back slightly so he could see her face. He had tears in his eyes and Laurel felt her heart swelling with love. 

'If I'm happy? Laurel, I'm over the moon!' He couldn't hide his excitement any longer and he was grinning from ear to ear. 'We're going to have a baby!'

Laurel laughed blissfully and leaned her forehead against her husband's. 'We're going to have a baby.'


	5. family dinner 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the merlance family invited laurel's family for dinner. of course, there's chaos!

**family dinner**

'Sara, babe, c'mon, we're going to be late!' 

'I'm here, I'm here!' Sara hurriedly put on her coat and grabbed the car keys, before joining her very pregnant wife near the front door, 'and don't worry too much, Laurel used to me being late.' 

'Yeah well, she might be used to it but **I** am not going to be late for your sister's family dinner. Not when she has a six-month baby and a toddler to take care of.' Ava waddled out of the house and towards the car. Sara looked at her with amusement. Her wife still wasn't comfortable with having to walk slowly but it was so adorable to Sara. She rushed to her side to open the car door for Ava, who rolled her eyes but mumbled a 'thank you'. She was almost eight-months pregnant, there was no way Sara was letting her move a finger. After making sure her wide was comfortably settled in, Sara sat down at the driver seat and turned on the car. 

'So you're ready to face my crazy family?'

Once again, Ava rolled her eyes at her but there was a soft expression on her face. 'You know I love your family.' 

'They're still _a lot_.' 

Ava laughed, then winced when she felt a kick from the baby. 'You're okay?' Sara asked, concerned. 

'Yeah, don't worry, the baby's just not sharing my amusement.' 

Sara snorted. 

'Let's go, babe,' Ava reassured her, a gentle hand on her arm, 'I want to see how much baby Theo has grown up since we last saw him.' 

xxx

As expected, L and Dinah arrived way before Sara and Ava did. 

Laurel wasn't surprised. She just hoped they wouldn't be too long as Lyra was starting to get cranky. Laurel had offered her to eat before them as dinner will probably last quite a long time but no, the toddler has insisted to eat with them. However, a hungry 2-years old wasn't something she was looking for. For now, she was busy helping her dad and her grandpa finishing the dinner's preparations. The little girl loved to cook. Tommy and she had absolutely no idea where it was coming from - maybe her grandpa? _She adored him._ Her dad would even joke that she would make a great cook. 

Theo suddenly fussed and wiggled in her arms. Laurel smiled down at her little boy. 

'Are you done, sweetheart?' 

He gave her another soft cry and she settled him on her shoulder, rebuttoning her shirt. When he was finished, she cradled him in her arms and walked downstairs. She was greeted by a running toddler being chased by her sister. Just a typical day at the Merlyn-Lance household. 

Laurel headed towards the living room, where she found Dinah, drinking a glass of wine. 

'Sorry for the wait, Dinah, they should be here soon.' 

'Oh, no worries, Laurel.' She joined her and smiled, 'How's the little guy?' 

Dinah made a few faces to the baby who laughed gleefully. 

'Still an angel.' Laurel beamed at her son. 

Dinah chuckled. 'That must change you after Lyra.'

Laurel let out a heavy sigh, smiling. 'You have _no idea!_ ' 

Both women exchanged a knowing look before they heard the doorbell ring. 

'We've got it!' L shouted from down the hall, holding a giggling Lyra under her arm. 

Dinah and Laurel heard Sara and Ava being welcomed into the house by a very energetic Lyra. Her sister caught the little girl and threw her over her shoulder while Ava handed a bottle of alcohol-free cider to her dad. 

This was promising to be an eventful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 in the next chapter!


	6. family dinner 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the family dinner!

**family dinner part 2**

After Sara and Ava arrived, the entire Lance family gathered in the living room. 

Laurel was still cradling Theo against her chest. He was sleeping already but she just wanted to enjoy the warmth of her baby boy. Tommy was sitting next to her while Lyra was jumping up and down on Sara's knees. She loved it when they were having company, especially when it was one of her aunts. It meant more attention to her. _That little girl was a real star_ , Laurel smiled at that thought. She had the impression of seeing Sara when she was younger. No doubt where her energy was coming from. 

'Let's toast!' Her dad declared, holding up a glass of non-alcoholic cider - everyone else had champagne -, 'to the newest member of the Merlyn-Lance family.' Laurel beamed with pride as everyone smiled down at the baby curled against her. She felt Tommy's hand against hers on their son and she leaned happily on him. 

'And to the next member of the Lance family.' Her dad continued, looking tenderly at his youngest daughter and his daughter-in-law. Sara grinned widely while Ava just smiled, blushing slightly, a hand resting on her belly. Her sister grabbed Ava's hand and kissed it gently. 

'Cheers!' Her dad finished, raising his cup. 

'Cheers!' Everyone replied cheerfully, taking a sip of their drinks - water in Laurel and Ava's case. 

'Mommy, am hungry.' Lyra who was curled in Sara's laps suddenly whimpered, making everyone laugh. 

'We're going now, baby,' Laurel reassured her daughter, smiling fondly at her. 

They all finished their drinks and headed towards the table. The toddler wouldn't wait much longer. 

Laurel could feel the sleepy weight of Theo on her chest and she turned towards Tommy. 'I'm going to put him down, can you start serving the food?' 

'Of course, love,' he whispered not to wake the baby and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 'Good night, buddy.' Laurel smiled at Tommy and went upstairs to lay him in his crib. She gave him a gentle kiss before turning on his lullaby and leaving the room to join the others downstairs. 

xxx

'So do you guys have any names yet?' Dinah asked the expecting couple. 

Ava and Sara exchanged a look. 'Well, we have a list but Ava wants to see the baby before deciding.' 

'We can't give her a name that doesn't suit her.' Ava explained. 

'She'll be a baby, any name will suit her.' 

Ava rolled her eyes. 'She only says that because she wants to call her Amelia.' 

'That's a really pretty name.' Laurel said, smiling at her sister. 

'Thank you!'

'Babe, I didn't say it wasn't pretty, I said I wanted to wait till we meet her.' 

'I think that's actually smart,' L chipped in, sipping on her wine, 'so there's no rush.' 

Ava looked quite pleased with the other women backing her up. Sara, on the other hand, was simply pouting at L. 

'Like there's no rush for you to ask Dinah to marry you.' 

L chocked on her wine at Sara's words while Dinah starting to cough to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks. 

'We're taking it slow,' L retorted, glaring back at her sister.

'It's been four years!' 

'Okay girls, enough,' Quentin said calmly, 'Sara, this doesn't concern you.' 

'But dad...!' 

'There's no but, we're not having a fight over this.' 

Ava grabbed her wife's hand to soothe her while Dinah did the same to her girlfriend. 

'Can I have dessert?' Lyra suddenly asked, breaking the tension and, once again, making everyone laugh. 

'Coming right up, little bird!' Tommy declared, tickling his daughter.

The short argument was soon forgotten as they all started to remove the plates and help Tommy and Laurel with the table. 

xxx

A few months later, Ava gave birth to a healthy little girl called Amanda Lori Lance. Both women were head over heels for their daughter. 

Not long after this eventful dinner, L took Dinah to her bar in the future - the place where she realized that she loved her. In front of the piano, she went down on one knee and asked her to marry her. Dinah said yes. A few days later, they eloped. 

It looked like the Lance family was growing a little bit more every day. This was everything and more than what Quentin had wished for his daughters. The future looked bright.


	7. little gateaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quentin takes care of his grandchildren for a weekend while tommy and laurel are celebrating their 4th year of marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for you, barbara!! ;)

**little gateaway**

'Okay Lyra, listen to grandpa and be nice to your brother.' Laurel was fiddling her daughter's clothes, making sure everything looked good. 

'Yes, mommy!' The little girl, however, was restless and just wanted to go play in her grandpa's garden. 

Laurel gave her a tight hug, whispered an 'i love you' which Lyra repeated, before finally releasing the little girl who ran inside the house. Laurel stood up and walked over to her dad and her husband. Quentin was holding Theo - now almost one. 

'They'll be fine, sweetheart, you're only gone for a few days.' Her dad reassured her, grinning at the little boy in his arms. 

Laurel sighed and felt Tommy's arm settle around her waist. 'I know, it's just the first time we leave them for that long.' 

'We'll facetime them every day,' Tommy suggested and she smiled up at him. 

'Go on now, you two! Enjoy your free time while you can,' her dad winked at her and they all laughed. She leaned in to kiss her baby boy one last time, Tommy doing the same. After the goodbyes, they got into the car and drove away, waving at the disappearing silhouettes. 

Tommy glanced at her and said, a twinkle in his eyes, 'Now, it's only you and me, Mrs Merlyn-Lance. What shall we do?' 

Laurel laughed wholeheartedly at her husband before grabbing his face and kissing him passionately - but shortly, they were still driving. 'I don't know, Mr Merlyn-Lance, but I'm sure we'll come up with something.' 

xxx

Quentin was preparing a picnic in the garden while keeping a close eye on the children. They were playing together, trying to find butterflies and crickets in the grass. Lyra was in her swimming suit as it was too hot for her to keep her clothes. Theo wore a t-shirt and a sun hat to keep him from the sun rays. His skin was much lighter than Lyra's and being younger, he was more at risk of sunburns. Quentin would not let that happen on his watch. 

'Lyra, Theo, the food is ready!' 

As soon as he called them, the two children came running towards him, their bellies groaning with hunger. They were about to sit down next to him but Quentin stopped them. 'Ah, go wash your hands first and then, you can eat.' 

Lyra grumbled but took her brother with her inside the house. Not even two minutes later, they were back, ready to devour the food. Quentin sat down next to Theo so he could help him, knowing that Lyra would be fine. 

'What do you want, sweetheart?' He asked the little boy, who was watching his sister take some bread and cheese to make a sandwich with crisps. He pointed to the bag of crisps. Quentin chuckled. 'Of course, you would want that,' he said as he grabbed the bag and put some in his plate. Theo started eating almost immediately.

'Lyra, careful with the cheese.' The little girl kept on adding slices of cheese on her bread, inconspicuously. 

She looked at him with wide eye. 'But it's so good, grandpa!'

Quentin snickered before removing a few slices. 'I know, baby girl, but it's not good for your health. Why don't you put some salad in your sandwich?' He tried but she shook her head fervently. 'Okay, what about tomatoes?' The little girl thought about it and then nodded. Quentin smiled as he handed her some cherries tomatoes. This was a small victory! 

But now he had to make sure that Theo didn't only eat crips. He made a sandwich for the little boy who accepted it without complaints. When both kids were taking care of, Quentin finally made one for himself. It had been such a long time since he hadn't had to take care of young children. Laurel and Sara hadn't really needed his help for years now. He had forgotten how exhausting it was. And how fulfilling and amazing it felt. His loved his grandchildren so much more than he could express into words. He thanked the universe for giving him and his daughters a second chance. 

His family was growing and thriving and Quentin had never been happier. 

'Grandpa, catch us!' 

Lyra and Theo were finished eating and were now running wildly, trying to get their grandpa's attention. Quentin beamed with joy and stood up. He started to chase them, their laughter echoing in the garden.


	8. ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel and felicity spends some time together

**ladybug**

Laurel and Felicity were sitting in the blonde's garden, watching over Mia. She was running after the neighbours' dog that they were keeping for the weekend. Felicity had thought of getting a pet but taking care of a 3-year-old was already keeping her busy enough. Maybe when she would be older. 

For now, the neighbours' dog was entertaining her while both women were enjoying the last rays of sun before the cold took over. 

Laurel was holding her 4 months old baby close to her chest. The little girl was fast asleep and didn't seem bothered by the barking and laughter. Felicity had spent most of Laurel's maternity leave with her, helping her with the baby and reassuring her about her role as a mother. The lawyer had natural instinct but she had been very distressed when Lyra was born. Tommy had stayed with her these past few months but he had to go back to work the previous week and was going to be at the hospital all weekend. Felicity had then suggested that Laurel and Lyra spend the weekend with them, so she wouldn't be too panicked about having to take care of the baby on her own while Tommy was gone. 

Felicity had to admit that Lyra was a piece of work. At only four months, the little girl was already driving them crazy. She constantly craved her mother's attention, making it hard for Laurel to let her go - or even put her down in her crib - and she seemed very upset by her father's absence. 

After having lunch, however, Laurel had managed to make her go to sleep by singing one of her lullabies. No one could resist Laurel's beautiful voice, even less the little girl. 

'Mommy, look what I found!' Mia suddenly appeared by her side, holding out her hand. Felicity looked closely and saw a ladybug resting on her daughter's finger. 

'Wow, a ladybug! Do you know that they bring luck?' The little girl shook her head and stared at the tiny insect with wonder.

'Can I keep it?' 

'I'm afraid you can't, honey. It's going to fly away and makes its own life but you might see it again in the garden.' 

Mia seemed disappointed at first but then a huge smile broke onto her face. 'It'll be like having a friend who lives in the garden!' 

Felicity chuckled before nodding. 'Yeah kinda.' 

Mia observed the ladybug for a while before glancing towards Laurel and baby Lyra. She looked at her mother, expectantly. 'When can I play with Lyra?' 

The blonde saw Laurel smile at her daughter's question. 'Not for a couple of months I'm afraid, sweetheart. She needs a bit more time to grow up.'

Mia pouted at her answer. Laurel leaned towards the little girl. 'If you want, we can try to play a game altogether when she wakes up?' 

Mia's eyes light up. 'Really?' 

Laurel laughed, nodding her head at the little girl's excitement.

'We can try to make some bubbles? Mia loved it when she was a baby.' Felicity looked at Laurel who agreed. 

'Lyra loves playing in the bath, so I think she's going to love bubbles.' 

Felicity turned towards her daughter. 'But you'll have to be careful, okay darling? Lyra's still very tiny and fragile so you need to be delicate.' Mia nodded vigorously but Laurel gave her a reassuring look. A second later, her daughter was gone, playing once again with the dog. 

'I can't wait to see her grow up.' Laurel murmured, rocking her baby gently while watching Mia chasing after the dog, laughing and screaming. 

'Oh, you'll have plenty of time for that.' Felicity remarked. 'They're calmer when they're babies.' 

Laurel gave her a look. 'Okay, Mia was quieter. But at least, she's not talking and asking you questions about absolutely everything. Last week, she asked me why do fish leave underwater and she started crying when I told her they couldn't survive on the ground.' 

Laurel laughed loudly at that, only to lower her voice when she felt Lyra stir in her arms. She looked at Felicity, smiling. 'Thank you for inviting us.' 

'Of course, you're family.' Felicity put her hand on Laurel's arm, beaming at her friend. 'And family help each other.'


	9. little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel and lyra share a moment together

**little bird**

It was a quiet day at the Merlyn-Lance household. 

Lyra was sick with a cold so Laurel was working from home to take care of her daughter. Tommy was away for a couple of days, attending a medical conference in Chicago, and Theo was staying at Quentin's, waiting for his sister to get better. He was still an infant and this was the best way to prevent him from catching it. It also allowed Laurel to be completely focused on her 2-year old. 

Mother and daughter were currently curled on the couch, wrapped into many blankets, watching frozen 2. Lyra was laying on her mom's chest, fiddling with her t-shirt to be as close as she could. The little girl was still feverish but the movie was distracting her enough and she didn't have a coughing fit since the morning. Things were looking up. 

Laurel was stroking gently her daughter's hair when she felt Lyra stir against her. 'Sweetheart, what is it? Does your throat hurt still?' She glanced at her worriedly, checking her forehead. She was still hot but not as much as a few hours ago. 

The little girl shook her head weakly. 

'What's wrong, baby?' Laurel scooped Lyra into her arms, so she could clearly look at her daughter. 

But Lyra only curled herself more into her mom's chest. Guessing that she wouldn't get an answer - the poor thing was exhausted, she had been up all night coughing - Laurel pulled the blanket on both of them and wrapped her arm around her daughter. 

When Laurel thought that Lyra was finally asleep, she heard her mumble something. _Maybe she was talking in her sleep?_ She would do that quite often when she was sick. But to make sure of it, Laurel softly touched her cheek and murmured: 'Sweetheart?' 

The little girl raised her head and Laurel met her bright green eyes - the same as hers. She repeated what she said a bit louder: 'you not gonna leave me, mommy?' 

Laurel frowned at her daughter's strange question. 'Of course not, little bird! How did you get that idea?' 

'Anna and Elsa lose their mommy and daddy.' 

_Oh._ Laurel still wondered why this was what had caught Lyra's attention in the movie but it was true that the little girl had been craving attention lately, more than usual. Always wanting to cuddle or be close to either Tommy or her. Laurel had at first thought it might have been because of the baby - having a new member in the family, especially a newborn who required her full care, could be disrupting for the little girl. But Lyra hadn't seem bothered by her brother's presence, she loved being with him and showing him things. 

So _this_ was entirely new. 

'They do, baby, but you're not going to lose me or daddy. I promise you that.' And Laurel would fight nails and teeth to never break that promise.

But Lyra didn't seem reassured and cuddled into her chest. Laurel, however, was determined to get to the bottom of this. 'Hey, Lyra. Talk to me, why do you think I'm going to leave you?' 

The little girl looked away, now agitated. 

'Little bird, please?' Her mother pleaded. She couldn't bear seeing her daughter like this. 

Not looking at her, Lyra finally whispered: 'I heard you say to auntie Sara that I make you tired, that I am too much.' 

_Oh no. How did she hear that? And when?_ The last time Sara had been here was weeks ago for Christmas... Which was when Lyra's needy behaviour had started. _Oh god._ Laurel closed her eyes briefly before cupping her daughter's head so she was looking straight at her. 

'Lyra, I want to listen to me closely.' The little girl nodded. 'I am so sorry that you heard that. And I am so sorry that I said it in the first place. It was Christmas Day and I was exhausted. But this is not your fault. This will never be your fault, okay? You are not too much. You are just perfect. You are my little bird and I love you so so much. Do you understand?' 

Lyra nodded again but Laurel could still see the insecurity in her eyes. 

'You are a little ball of energy and there's nothing wrong with it. I hope you always keep your spirit because this is the best part of you. And yes, sweetheart, I'm going to be tired but this is not because of you, okay?' Lyra looked a bit better as her face slowly lighten up. Laurel leaned down to kiss her cheek. 'You are my little bird and I'm never going to leave you, ever.' 

At her words, the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly and Laurel held her closer against her. 'I love you, mommy.' 

'I love you too, my baby girl, so much.' 

After this, Laurel promised herself to be more careful around Lyra and to always make sure she knew how she and Tommy loved her. Maybe having some alone time with her once in a while would also be good for the little girl. She should always know that she is loved and wanted. 

'Why don't we go take a bath?' 

Lyra wriggled excitedly into her arms. Laurel could feel her energy coming back already. This was a good sign. 

'Let's go then!' She smiled tenderly at her daughter before taking her into her arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was way more angsty than I thought it would be ... hope you enjoyed!!


	10. family outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and dinah take the children to the zoo! 
> 
> lyra: 4 years old  
> theo: 2 years old  
> lori: 1 year old

**family outing**

'I'm starting to think it was a bad idea,' L said as she kept a close eye on Lyra who was running to see the giraffes. 

Dinah and she had offered to take the kids to the zoo for an afternoon, giving Laurel, Tommy, Sara and Ava a bit of free time. However, handling three children at once outside of the house revealed more challenging than she thought. 

'Don't worry, it'll be fine,' her wife reassured her calmly, pushing the stroller with a sleeping Lori in it. L was holding Theo's hand tightly, preventing him from running after his sister. 'We just need to keep a careful eye on this one,' Dinah said, pointing towards Lyra. 

L snorted. _Easier said than done._

'But she usually listens to you,' Dinah added, glancing playfully at her wife. 

'Usually.' But L was determined to test that theory. 'Lyra sweetheart, come here!' 

The little girl turned her head towards her and rushed by her side. Dinah raised her eyebrows as in saying 'I told you so.' 

'Yes, auntie L?' 

L smiled at her, feeling her heart swell with love. Who would have thought that _she_ out of all people would have become completely head over heels for these kids? 

'Don't run away like that, honey. If you want to see something, tell us and we'll go there together, okay?' 

Lyra nodded vigorously before walking beside her brother. 'Can we go see the monkeys next, please?' 

'What do you say, Theo? Do you want to see the monkeys?' Dinah asked him softly. 

The little boy agreed excitedly. 

'Let's go see the monkeys, then!' Dinah turned towards her wife. 'Do you have the map?' 

Still holding onto Theo's hands, L took the map out of her pocket and examined it for a minute. 'Pretty sure we need to go left.' 

'You're sure or you're pretty sure?' Dinah teased her. 

L glared at her, 'I'm sure.' 

Dinah chuckled delightfully and turned the stroller to the left. 'Okay, let's go!' 

Lyra was holding her brother's other hands and telling him all the incredible things she knew about monkeys. The little boy looked at his sister with wonder in his eyes. L beamed at the two before glancing at baby Lori to check if she was still sleeping. The little girl was fast asleep. Dinah grabbed her hand, smiling and they walked together towards the monkeys' den. 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.


	11. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel and tommy suffer a tragic loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ////TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE////
> 
> ///DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD////
> 
> nothing too graphic but please do not read if you are not comfortable with this!!!

**gone**

Laurel was awoken in the middle of the night by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. 

She was 14 weeks pregnant and everything had been fine until then. This was her third pregnancies and she never had any problems before. She knew her body. And she knew that something wasn't right. With a moan, she carefully started to get out of bed. That was when she felt it. 

Blood. So much blood. 

Panic rose in her chest and she froze with fear. 

_No, no, no! This wasn't happening!_

Another wave of pain hit her and she bent over, gripping the edge of the bed until her knuckles were white. Her vision was clouded with tears, but not from pain. From the terror. 

With an unknown strength, she called out for her husband, who was sleeping beside her. 

'Tommy, Tommy, please!' She felt him move next to her, 'Something's wrong, something's wrong with the baby!' 

Laurel couldn't help the sobs that escaped her as she was holding onto her stomach with everything she had. Tommy was by her side in a second. He turned on the light and they both stared in horror at the mess on the bed. The white linens on her side were crimson red, as was the floor beneath her feet. 

_How long has been bleeding?_

But there was no time to answer that question as the pain came back stronger and Laurel felt like she was going to throw up. She was pale as a ghost. And most terrifying, she was still bleeding.

Tommy crouched in front of her and took her hands. 'Laurel, it's going to be okay. I'm gonna call 911 but I need you to be strong and to breathe, okay? Just breathe.' 

Laurel couldn't understand how calm he was while she was absolutely paralyzed with fear. Then, she saw his eyes - they were filled with terror. But his medical reflexes took over and he was trying to help her, to help them. She trusted her husband to do everything he could for her and the baby. With all her remaining energy, she nodded and Tommy ran to get his phone and dial 911. 

Laurel tried to focus on her breathing as he told her but she could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. She thought of her unborn child who desperately needed her to be strong and to stay awake. 

Breathe, Laurel, Breathe. 

_Oh god please, let my baby be okay._

xxx

After what felt like hours, Laurel was put into a clean and quiet hospital room. Only the beeping of her heart would disrupt the stillness of the room. 

_One heartbeat._

Laurel curled up on herself despite the pain. She wanted to mourn her baby but she felt numb. The past few hours - those excruciating hours - have been the worst in her life. She had no energy left. Nothing but a hole in her heart that no one could ever fill. 

She heard the door open and close and, without a word, Tommy sat down in front of her. He was wearing fresh hospital clothes - his own, like hers, had been drenched in blood - but he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes were hollow and filled with unbearable sadness. He carefully took her hand in his and she let him - feeling his warmth was comforting. He didn't say anything. He knew that there was nothing else to say. They both needed time to grieve. 

Laurel saw his eyes started to fill with tears and she felt all of her barriers slipped away as she started to sob in his arms. 

They stayed like this until they had no tears left to cry. 

It was going to be a long and painful road but they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry...


	12. miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the merlance family welcome a tiny unexpected miracle

**miracle**

After her miscarriage, Laurel and Tommy took some time away with their family to mourn their loss. 

Lyra and Theo, although they were very young, understood the gravity of the situation and did whatever they could to help their parents. Laurel took it the hardest, blaming herself for what had happened. At first, she shut herself from the world and refused any kind of support. But little by little, her family's love and care eventually got to her and she let them help her. They were everything to her and was thanking the universe every day for them. 

A year after the loss, Tommy and she were ready to try again. They still wanted a baby. However, the miscarriage took an important toll on Laurel's body and she was told it would be almost impossible for her to carry out a healthy pregnancy. Tommy and she then decided to not have another baby. They couldn't go through it again. They had two healthy and beautiful children. It was enough. 

So, when Laurel found out she was pregnant, almost four years after her miscarriage, she only felt panic and fear. 

It wasn't meant to happen. Tommy and she were very careful and they didn't want to risk it. And yet, here they were, laying in a hospital room, getting the confirmation that she was 10 weeks pregnant. Tommy was clutching her hand so tightly his knuckles were white. She knew he was as scared as she was. 

Laurel was trying not to focus on the impending anxiety that was threatening to take over her by recalling when this could have happened. They were always _so careful!_

Except for that one time. 

Laurel closed her eyes as she remembered their 10 year anniversary. They had left the children with her dad to celebrate and they had barely left their hotel bedroom for the entire weekend. 

_Shit_

But even though Laurel was overcome by stress and worry, she couldn't help but feel a tiny gleam of hope. Maybe this baby was a sign. Maybe this was supposed to happen. That was why she found the strength within herself to squeeze Tommy's reassuringly and smile at him. Upon seeing her hopeful eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

They would get through this, together. 

xxx

As expected, Laurel's pregnancy was difficult and exhausting. 

She was confined to bed rest most of the time and Tommy had become even more protective than before, not letting her move one finger. It was frustrating for Laurel, but she knew he meant well. And she was determined to do whatever she needed to so her baby could survive. 

8 years old Lyra and 6 years old Theo wanted to be there for their mom and so, they helped their dad as much as they could. Lyra took her big sister's role very seriously and would take good care of her brother. One of the good things to come out of bed rest was that all the cuddles she got to have with her two little angels. 

Their family was also very supportive. They helped Tommy or kept the children when needed. Felicity would often stay with her so she wouldn't get bored to death and Sara would pop in from time to time to entertain her with her adventures - both in time and with her own family. Her dad, L and Dinah would take turns to take care of the children and take them out as much as they could. 

Without all of them, Laurel would have succumbed to the fear and anxiety. But she knew that she wasn't alone, they weren't alone and they would make it through this. 

Miraculously, Laurel carried the pregnancy almost to term. 

Connor Quentin Merlyn-Lance was born on July 9th, 2030. 

He was tiny and necessitated a few days in the NICU to get stronger but he was healthy. The moment Laurel held him in her arms, she knew all of it had been worth it. The pain, the wait, the exhaustion, everything was worth it because she was now holding her healthy, beautiful son. A baby she thought she would never have. She felt Tommy's arms around them and she leaned into him. 

Their family was complete.


	13. how amanda became lori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did amanda started to be called lori?

**how amanda became lori**

'Lyra, do you want to hold your cousin?' Ava asked the little girl who jumped excitedly at the idea. She beamed at her niece before sitting down on the couch, Lyra following her lead. Cautiously, she handed her the baby and settled her comfortably in her waiting arms. 

Baby Amanda was three months old and it was the first time she was meeting her cousins. Theo was being entertained by Sara, on the other side of the living room, while Laurel joined them with drinks on the couch. 

'Careful, Lyra,' her mother warned her, 'she's even smaller than Theo.' 

Lyra put her concentration face on and, remembering how she held her brother, she secured the baby in her arms. When she was sure that Amanda was safely tucked, she grinned at the baby. 'She's so tiny!' 

Ava and Laurel both laughed. 

'She is. But she's going to grow up as big as you.' Laurel winked at her. 

'Like Theo?' 

'Like Theo.' 

Lyra glanced gleefully at the baby. 'I can't wait!'

'I can. I don't want her to grow up and face the realities of what being an adult is.' Sara said, still making faces at baby Theo, who was laughing happily. 

Ava rolled her eyes. 'Always cheerful.' 

'She's got a point though,' Laurel admitted, 'I thought I couldn't wait to see Lyra grow up and I did, I do, but it happens so quickly, you miss the time when they were just babies.' She glanced fondly at her son in her sister's arms before kissing softly Lyra's head, without disturbing her too much while she was holding the baby. 

'You see, that's why she's named after Laurel!' Sara declared teasingly. 

Ava huffed lightly but she was smiling at both her daughter and her wife. 

Lyra raised her head, perplexed. She turned towards Ava. 'Her name's Amanda?' 

The blonde chuckled at the little girl's question. 'Yes, honey, she is but her middle name is Lori. It's close to Laurel, like your mama.' 

Lyra let out an 'oh' as she understood. 'What my middle name?' She asked, looking at her mother.

'Dinah.' Laurel replied tenderly, 'Like me too.' 

The little girl seemed pleased with that answer and returned her attention to the baby curled up in her arms, both mothers keeping a careful eye on them. 

'Do you know that Sara has started to call Amanda Lori?' Ava told Laurel. 

Laurel raised her eyebrows at her sister. 

Sara only shrugged. 'I think it suits her.' 

Ava looked softly at Laurel. 'At first, she did it as a joke but now it's more of her way to honour you. Having you back meant everything to her and well, she cares more than she lets on.' 

Laurel smiled fondly at Ava and then at her sister, who was pretending not to hear them by playing with baby Theo. 

'That means the world to me, that you would name your first child after me,' she said to Ava, placing a gentle hand on the other woman's arm, 'thank you.' 

Ava returned her gesture before declaring: 'I just hope she'll stop calling her Lori before she can understand it's not her first name.' 

To Ava's despair, Sara never stopped calling Amanda Lori to the point where the little girl only answered to her middle name. It didn't take long for Ava to be completely under the charm of the name though. Sara was right, it suited her. And well, they were only keeping the Lance family tradition alive.


	14. lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to put the kids to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyra: 6 years old  
> theo: 4 years old  
> lori: 3 years old

**lullabies**

It was a busy Monday evening at the Drake-Lance household. 

L and Dinah were taking care of their nieces and nephew - Lyra, Theo and Lori - while their parents were away. Tommy was having a night shift at the hospital and Laurel and Felicity were away on a case. Quentin had offered to keep the children but he already looked after them most of the weekend and L didn't want him to work himself out - although she knew that he would have had them in a heartbeat. She was just careful about his health. 

So, here they were, having three monsters running around, not wanting to go to bed. 

'Lori, you can't have another piece of cake, it's time for bed,' Dinah called out after the little girl, who was desperately trying to reach the kitchen table. She caught her and took her under her arm, the little girl giggling. 'You'll have some tomorrow but now, you need to sleep.' She carried Lori upstairs where she saw L trying to stop a squabble between Theo and Lyra. 

'Lyra, you're ready so go to your room and I'll be right there. Theo, you need to brush your teeth.' 

Lyra pouted but followed her aunt's instruction. Theo, however, was reluctant about doing what he was told. Dinah put down Lori and went to check on Lyra before going to help her wife. The little boy was still refusing to brush his teeth. 

Dinah suddenly had an idea. 'Theo, if you brush your teeth and join the girls in bed, auntie L will sing you to sleep.' 

Her wife glared at her but before she could say anything, Theo agreed excitedly and grabbed the toothbrush from L. Dinah grinned victoriously at the blonde, who only shook her head. She loved listening to L sing but for some reasons, L hated singing in public. Even in front of her family. Dinah and the kids were the only ones who had heard her sing - and it had been rare. 

Theo rushed past her. 'C'mon auntie Dinah and auntie L!'

She chucked. 'I've never seen him so eager to go to bed.' 

L glanced at her reproachfully. 'Whose fault is that?' 

But Dinah only grabbed her wife's hand and led her to the bedroom, where the three kids were bundled up in the bed, waiting patiently for them. The sight made the two women melt with affection. They sat down on both sides of the bed, cuddling their nieces and nephew. 

'Are you going to sing, auntie L?' Theo asked, looking at her with blue puppy eyes. 

L sighed. 'What do you want me to sing, little one?' 

Theo thought about it for a minute and then, his eyes lighted up. 'the one mama always sings!' 

Dinah laughed softly. Thank god they knew what Laurel was singing to them during bedtime - actually she even made them a list of everything they should know before she left. 

'I think it's called rock-a-bye.' Lyra said sleepily. 

'It is, Lyra,' L replied softly, smiling at the little girl. Then, she started singing. No matter what she said, Dinah would always think that her wife had one of the most beautiful voices she ever heard. And she was probably right as the children were asleep in less than five minutes.


	15. day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy spend some time alone with his children while Laurel is away on a case
> 
> lyra: 4 years old  
> theo: 2 years old

**day off**

'Lyra, Theo, don't go too far!' 

Tommy called out after his children as they were running gleefully in the golden leaves. He was alone with them for the weekend as Laurel was collecting some information in DC for a case. It was starting to get rather cold but Tommy didn't want his kids to stay inside all day long so he had decided to take them for a walk in the forest nearby. This had been a good call as they both seemed thrilled by the idea of running and jumping in fallen leaves. 

Lyra and Theo stopped in front of a huge pile of leaves and stared at it with wonder. 

His daughter turned around to face him. 'Daddy, can we jump in this, please?' Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and Theo was almost bouncing in place; his sister's hand being the only thing to hold him back. 

'Daddy, Daddy, please!' The little boy pleaded. 

'Okay, give me a second.' Tommy got a camera out of his bag and went around the pile of leaves to face his children. Laurel had bought him the camera for Christmas last year and he loved using it to capture precious moments with his family. He couldn't wait to show all the pictures from the weekend to his wife. She'd love it. 

Tommy got his camera ready and smiled at his children. 'Go!' 

The kids didn't need to be told twice as they run and jumped into the huge stack; their laughter echoing through the forest. They kept on hopping and skipping on the leaves, throwing some at each other in utter joy. Tommy took as many pictures of them as he could until they started throwing leaves at him and the battle begun. 

Three hours later, they were all exhausted. 

Theo was dozing off on his shoulder and Lyra was sleepily holding his hand. Tommy himself felt worn out after running and playing with his children. They would all benefit from a good nap, which, seeing the kids, would happen in the car on the way back to Star City. Laurel was due to return today so by the time they would be back and he cooked diner, she would be here. He knew how much Theo and Lyra missed her, and how Laurel was probably missing them too. Now, they wouldn't have long to wait before their family was reunited. 

Tommy settled Theo into his seat in the car and helped Lyra fasten her seat belt. He was about to turn on the car when he heard his daughter. 

'Daddy, can we do this again soon?' 

He chuckled softly. 'Of course, honey. Did you have fun?'

She vigorously nodded her head despite her exhaustion. 

'Then, we'll definitely go again, sweetheart. And with Mommy.' 

The little girl smiled joyfully at him before closing her eyes and resting her head against the window. Tommy took a look at his sleeping children, beaming, and drove away. Time to go home.


	16. dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel and tommy have a dinner date without the kids and of course, it doesn't always go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyra: 9 years old  
> theo: 7 years old  
> connor: 1 year old  
> mia: 12 years old

**dinner date**

It was their wedding anniversary and Tommy wanted to plan the perfect date for Laurel. 

This was easier said than done. 

Tommy had taken the full weekend off of work, reserving it for his wife. The kids were on the winter holidays and Felicity had been more than happy to take care of them. She was planning to take them and Mia to a Winter Carnival in Central City and this had been the only things on their mind since then. Baby Connor would stay with L and Dinah. 

Now, it was about keeping it a surprise for Laurel. As far as she knew, they were just going to have a nice dinner and that was it. Having a family of 3 children meant they didn't get much rest or time for themselves so eating out was a rare and special occasion. But Tommy wanted to do more. It would make this weekend magical for them. Or at least try to. 

When the weekend finally came, Tommy made sure that Laurel would not use this time to work or even think about work. As soon as they dropped off the kids - a quick goodbye for Theo and Lyra who were too excited about the Carnival and a heartfelt one to their baby boy -, Tommy drove them out of Star City. It took no time at all for Laurel to notice that they weren't going home and she eyed him suspiciously. But he wouldn't let out anything. He just smirked at her. 

He was going to make their together time unforgettable. 

They arrived at their destination and Laurel watched in wonder at the small town covered in snow and decorated for the Christmas season. 

She turned to face him. 'What is this, Tommy?' 

'A surprise.' He flashed her a grin before taking her hand, leading her to the city. 

So far, so good. Everything went to plan. Tommy and Laurel explored the romantic little town, walking around the Christmas markets, trying out the different food and enjoying nice cocoa. He even convinced her to go on the ice rink. He was a lousy ice-skater but doing it with Laurel, no matter how many times they slipped, was just perfect. 

He put an arm around her waist, dragging her to him until their nose touched. Laurel was holding onto him tightly, afraid of falling. He looked into her eyes fondly and he saw their love reflected in them. 

'I love you, Mrs Merlyn-Lance.' 

Laurel's smile illuminated her face. 'I love you too, Mr Merlyn-Lance.' 

She leaned towards him and they kissed tenderly, forgetting all about the rest of the world. They finally got back to their senses when they heard a loud scream followed by cries. A kid had fallen down on the ice and his mother was rushing towards him, soothing him. 

'And that is why I didn't take the kids.' Tommy pointed out, making Laurel laugh. 

Hand in hand, they kept icing skating - a little shakily but blissfully. 

Later on, they went onto a romantic stroll in the forest - they did get lost a few times but made it out in one piece - before getting ready for their reservations at the restaurant. Laurel had changed in the car and she looked stunning in her emerald green dress. Tommy couldn't get his eyes off of her. 

She walked towards him, smiling from ear to ear. 

'Do you like it?' She twirled to give him a full view. 

'Do I like it? Are you kidding?' Tommy was trying very hard not to take her and kiss her with all of his might. He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at her with all his love. 'You are stunning, Mrs Merlyn-Lance.' 

Laurel blushed slightly before kissing him. 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

He grinned at her. 'Shall we go?' She nodded and Tommy gave Laurel his arm as they walked to the restaurant. 

xxx

Everything had gone according to plan and Tommy was thrilled. He had reserved them a nice hotel room and was counting on using it all of the next day. 

However, this has been too good to be true. 

In the middle of their dinner, Laurel received a phone call from Felicity. It was Lyra. Their daughter had tripped while ice skating and she had twisted her wrist and cut her eyebrow. Nothing serious but the little girl had been very scared and she was inconsolable in the hospital room. She was crying out for her parents. Felicity was apologetic. 

Laurel informed Tommy of everything and in a flash, they were on their way back to Star City. 

'I knew something like this would happen,' he sighed in the car, looking at his wife with apologies. 

But Laurel only laughed. She grabbed his face and kiss him passionately. 'This was perfect, Tommy. I loved it.' She caressed his cheek, 'and you know that dinner dates wouldn't be the same with one of our children disturbing it in one way or another.' 

He chuckled. 'You've got a point.' 

'And maybe we can still get to that hotel room later,' she winked at her. 

Tommy looked at her with all the love in the world before leaning in to kiss her once again. 'You are perfect, Mrs Merlyn-Lance.' 

Laurel rested her hand on his knee, smiling softly. 'Happy anniversary, Tommy.' 

'Happy anniversary, Laur.'


	17. namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby connor is born and quentin is very emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyra: 8 years old  
> theo: 6 years old

**namesake**

When Laurel started to feel contractions on a Wednesday night, Tommy was ready. 

He had everything prepared in case of an emergency. He called 911, knowing that Laurel's condition needed to be monitored closely. While they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, and after making sure that his wife was okay - they were both terrified of what could happen to the baby -, he went to wake up the kids, explaining what was happening. Both kids' bags were ready when Felicity came by to pick them up and take care of them until the baby was born. 

Upon seeing him, pale and scared, she squeezed his arm reassuringly. 'It's going to be okay, Tommy. Laurel's a fighter and so is this baby.'

He could only nod weakly. 

Felicity took his children's hands and headed for the door. 'You let me know as soon as possible and I'll bring the kids. Give all my love to Laurel.' 

'I will, thank you, Felicity.' Tommy quickly hugged Theo and Lyra, who both looked sleepy but worried. 

'Mommy and the baby are going to be alright, right daddy?' His daughter looked at him anxiously. 

'They will, honey, I promise.' He kissed them one last time. 'Now go and be nice to auntie Felicity.' 

His children nodded in unison before leaving with their aunt. Tommy quickly went to get the bag he had prepared for Laurel and their new baby, putting it at the door, before rushing to see his wife. 

Laurel was sitting, almost bending, on the bed, a look of pain on her face. He was by her side in a second, holding her hand. She raised her head slightly and he met her eyes. She was terrified. Tommy touched her face gently, making her lean on him before whispering sweet encouragements in her ear. They stayed like this until the paramedics arrived, taking them to the hospital. 

xxx

5 hours and 26 minutes later, their son was born. 

He was very tiny and fragile but he was healthy. And he had strong lungs, which the entire Lance and Queen families noticed with relief. Everyone had been waiting all night and early morning to know if both mother and child were okay. So, when Tommy got out of the room, looking exhausted but beaming with joy, they all started to relax. 

'They're both doing good.' Tommy heard his father-in-law breathe out in relief at his words and he smiled, 'Laurel and the baby will both need to stay here for a few days so they can make sure nothing's wrong but we all should be home by Saturday.' 

Once the good news was announced, everyone congratulated Tommy, asking when they could see the baby. Thea went to call Felicity to let her know and bring the children. 

Laurel and his newborn needed to rest but close family was allowed to visit quickly. So, Tommy went back inside, followed by his father and sisters-in-law. He beamed with pride and happiness when he saw his wife rocking gently their baby against her chest, singing softly to him. Laurel glanced up and smiled at him. Her face was still a bit stained from the tears and effort but she still looked like a goddess. 

Quentin, Sara and L went on both sides of the bed, getting a good look at both mother and son.

'So what's his name?' L asked, admiring the little bundle of joy in Laurel's arms. 

His wife glanced at him, a sparkle in her eyes. She then turned towards her father. 'His name is Connor Quentin Merlyn-Lance.'

They all looked at Quentin, who didn't move for a good minute. 

'Dad, breathe.' Sara told him, smiling, holding his arm tenderly. 'You don't want to make a bad first impression to your namesake!'

That seemed to snap him back to reality and he stared at his daughter and grandson in adoration. 'Connor Quentin?' 

Laurel nodded blissfully. 'We thought it was fitting. He's a survivor, like you.' 

At this, Quentin broke down and leaned down to hug them - delicately, of course -. They all stayed like this, huddled around Laurel and their newborn until Lyra and Theo were brought into the room and they were introduced to their little brother.


	18. you and i, forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy proposes to laurel  
> set in 2020

**you and i, forever**

Tommy was going to propose to Laurel. 

He had the ring, he had chosen the place, he had even asked her dad for her hand. Thankfully, Quentin had said yes - Tommy would never admit it but Laurel's dad was still scaring him. But he had given him his blessing. He saw how his daughter was happy with him. And Tommy was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. 

However, he still to actually propose. 

Tommy had no idea how to do that. He had written his speech for the 50th times but it still wasn't perfect. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to show her. He loved her more than anything, and he didn't think that was possible. Not after everything, they both had been through. And yet, she appeared, so unexpectedly and yet it felt like he had been waiting for her his whole life. Suddenly, everything had made sense. He wasn't lost anymore, he wasn't alone. Because she was here. 

Laurel had turned his days into bright, colourful ones. She had made his smile again, she had made him laugh again but especially, she had made him want to live. She had brought back his spirit, his joy, his will. Each day he was seeing her was a better day. He couldn't get enough of her smile, of her laugh, of how her eyes twinkled when he told her a joke or how her dimples would get deeper when she was happy. Tommy couldn't imagine his life without her. 

He wanted to wake up every morning and fall asleep every evening by her side. He wanted to cook breakfast for her and take her out to dinner. He wanted to kiss her and cherish her until they were both worn out. He wanted to hear all about her cases at work and listen to her complain about whatever clients that she was representing. He wanted to tell her about the people he saved at the hospital and those he couldn't. He wanted to cuddle with her on the couch, watching one of her favourites reality tv shows before falling asleep together. He wanted to come home to her. He wanted to build a life with her. He wanted to be by her side, for the rest of his life. 

Tommy stared at the ring. It had been his mother's. Although his father hadn't been the best person, he had loved his mother with every fibre of his body. No one could deny that. That was what he felt for Laurel. But hopefully, their story will be happier than his parent's had been. 

'Alright, here we go.' Tommy put the ring into his pocket and readjusted his tuxedo. 

He knew he was probably overdressed compared to what he had told Laurel about their dates. But he didn't care, he wanted to this right. 

xxx

As it turned out, he wasn't really overdressed. 

When he met Laurel on the bridge near the frozen lake, he had been startled by her beauty. Underneath her coat, she was wearing a dark green dress with golden lace that were embroidered in wing patterns. She took his breath away. 

'Laurel,' Tommy quickly reached for her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, 'you look stunning.' 

A smile broke out on her face and Tommy felt in heaven. 

'You washed up nicely too.' She leaned again to kiss him. 'I knew you would want to mark the occasion.'

Tommy froze. He drew back slightly and met her eyes, frowning. 'The occasion? What occasion?' 

_How could she know he was going to propose? He only told her dad and Felicity but they wouldn't tell her, right? Has she seen the ring? He was sure he had hidden it well..._

'Our one year anniversary.' Now, it was Laurel who was looking at him in confusion. 'You kissed me, on Felicity's porch, one year ago today. I thought you wanted to celebrate that...'

A wave of relief washed over him and he laughed. 

_That had been close!_

But Laurel wasn't amused. 'Isn't it?' She eyed him, suspiciously. 

'No, yes of course! That's it! That's why I asked you here...'

'Tommy Merlyn, I always know when you're lying. What are you not telling me?' 

Tommy stood awkwardly in front of her, trying to find a good explanation but he couldn't. 

_It's now or never_ , he thought fiddling with the ring in his front pocket. 

'Okay, it's not why I asked you here. I mean, it is, because I wanted to celebrate our first year together and make it special. But this is not the only reason.' He was talking very fast but he was getting more nervous as the minute went by. Laurel had her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. So he did. 

'Before I met you, my life had no sense. I had lost everything and I nothing to live for. Until I met you. You came into my life so unexpectedly, so suddenly and everything changed. I remember walking aimlessly in the street, alone and miserable when you crashed into me. I didn't know what to think or what to say but then you smiled and I knew. I knew that everything would be okay because you were here. You turned my world upside down. And I never want to go back. I never want to imagine a life where you are not a part of it. You are my future, Laurel. And I hope that you would like to spend that future with me.'

By this point, Tommy could see tears shining in Laurel's eyes and she was looking at him with shock and so much love.

'Tommy...' 

He didn't let her finish. He needed to say it now or he would never be brave enough again. 

He dropped on one knee, pulling the ring out and he heard her gasp. 'Laurel Dinah Lance, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Before he knew it, Laurel was down beside him, her arms around his shoulders while she was repeating breathless 'yes' in between kisses. Overcome with joy, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around, their laughter echoing on the frozen lake. 

Tommy didn't think he could feel so much love for one person. But that was before he had met Laurel. Now, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. It was him and her, forever.


	19. beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Nyssa is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyra: 3 years old   
> theo: 1 year old   
> mia: 5 years old

**beloved**

Nyssa was back in Star City for a couple of weeks. 

She was doing missions for the League of Heroes her sister and Thea had created, recruiting members and regulating any unusual activities around the world. She enjoyed it. She felt like she was doing something good, helping people, and she was never bored. Always new things to see, to explore and well, her fighting abilities were not going to waste. But from time to time, she would go back to the city to visit Laurel, Felicity and all the kids. There were so many now! Although, they were adorable. 

So here she was, standing in Laurel's kitchen, telling her friends about her latest adventures. Laurel was making them a cup of tea, baby Theo nuzzled in her arms, while she and Felicity were sitting at the kitchen table. They had offered Laurel some help but she had categorically refused, saying that they were guests. 

'So Nyssa, have you met anyone interesting during your journeys?' Felicity asked her, a twinkle in her eyes. 

Laurel sat down next to them and glanced at her expectantly, a small smile forming on her lips. 

Nyssa almost answered them that _yes, of course, she was meeting new, interesting people every day, this was literally her job_ but she knew that wasn't what Felicity meant. After spending so much time with them, she picked up on clues - and facial expressions. 

She sighed, before grinning slightly. 'Actually, I have.' 

Nyssa heard both women gasped and she mentally prepared herself for what was coming. 

'What's her name?' 

'What is she like?' 

'Where did you meet her?' 

'Can _we_ meet her?' 

A few years ago, the assassin would have been bothered of all of these personal questions - she wasn't much of the sharing type - but Laurel and Felicity were her friends and she had grown quite close to them. And it was nice to be able to talk about this from time to time. So now, Nyssa only chuckled before answering their burning interrogations: 

'Her name is Mayra. I met her in India. Her brother has... unique abilities so I was tracking him down and well, Mayra was protecting him and she wouldn't go down without a fight.' 

Nyssa looked at both women, who were staring at her with wide, sparkling eyes, and big smiles. She realized at that moment that they wouldn't let her go until she had told them everything about Mayra. Weirdly, it didn't bother her. Talking about her girlfriend - _yes, they made it official last month_ \- was always making her warm on the inside. 

'This is such a novel-like meeting,' Felicity said, her gaze distant and mesmerized. 

'Tell me you didn't hurt her too badly?' Laurel inquired, although a grin was still floating on her face. 

Nyssa scoffed. 'She is a very good fighter. I beat her, but she showed great skills and strength. After that, I recruited her brother and Mayra came with us. We started training together.' 

'This is really amazing, Nyssa, we're so happy for you.' Laurel stretched her hands across the table to hold hers and she beamed at the blonde. She never thought she would get over Sara and fall in love again, but Mayra had proven her wrong. And she couldn't wait to see where this relationship would take her. 

'You know that I do not believe in such things as fate and destiny,' she said, looking at the two women in front of her who nodded, 'but maybe this was meant to be.' 

They both smiled at her. 

'Why is that?' Felicity asked, curious. 

'Mayra is a Hindu name. In English, it means...' Nyssa stopped for a second, undeniable happiness crossing her features as she softly spoke the word: 'beloved.'


	20. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and laurel reminisce about their life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in 2032
> 
> lyra: 10 years old  
> theo: 8 years old  
> connor: 2 years old

**family**

Laurel was leaning against the fence of her backward porch, thinking about all the memories she made there with her family. 

Tommy and she bought this house when they got married but never would they have imagined that 11 years later, this would be the place where everything happened. They had raised - and were still raising - their children there. This was the house they came back to after they had their honeymoon and started their life together. This was the house where they brought their first baby home to. This was the house where their children had first learn how to walk, how to talk. The house where they grew up. 

This was also the house where they lost a baby. The house where grief struck her so strongly she couldn't get out of her bed for days. The house where she and Tommy had endless fights about his hours at the hospital or her being away on a case. The house where they survived their lowest points and always got back up again. 

Because their family was the best thing in their life. 

In 2016, Laurel had died. But then, she was given a second chance. And that second chance had granted her everything she wanted in life. 

She was the city DA, respected and admired. She loved her job and most importantly, she was doing good. She was helping people. 

She was Tommy Merlyn's wife, the love of her life. She loved him more than anything else and she was still counting her blessing that he was hers. 

She was Lyra, Theo and Connor's mother. Her three children were her pride and joy. They made her whole. They were her everything. 

But she was also a daughter, a sister, an aunt, a godmother, and one day, she would even be a grandmother. 

_How did she get so lucky?_

22 years old Laurel had imagined this life with Oliver Queen before he broke her heart and shattered her life. That Laurel lost hope in everything. She didn't dream of a family, a future, a happy ending. But, despite everything that tried to keep her on the ground, to tear her down, she rose up and she was reborn. 

It had been written in the stars. 

Laurel was now almost 45 years old. _How time flies!_ If she had learned anything from her life so far - and she had still so much to learn -, it was to never give up. Better things were coming. She just had to believe. 

'Admiring the stars?' 

Her husband appeared next to her, wrapping her in his coat. Laurel smiled at him fondly. _Always the gentleman, even after 11 years of marriage._

She nuzzled against his shoulder and he encircled his waist with his arm. 

'If only we could see them.' 

He chuckled slightly. 'We live in Star City and we can't even see the stars, how ironic.' 

Laurel snorted against him - of course, he would say something like that. Tommy glanced down at her and she met his eyes.

'What are you doing out here, darling?' He asked her, caring. 

'Just thinking. About our family, our life. How lucky I am.' 

Tommy kissed the top of her head. 'It's us who are the lucky ones, to have you in our life.' 

Laurel's heart melted at his words and she wondered how he could still make her feel like she was on their wedding day. 

'Did you ever imagine we would still be here, 11 years later, with 3 kids?'

'And 2 cats.' 

Laurel looked at him seriously, although she was smiling. 

'No. I hoped we would be. This was everything I dreamed of, and realizing it with you, was a dream come true.' 

Laurel sniggled closer to her husband, raising her hand to lay on his cheek. 'I love you, Tommy Merlyn.' 

'I love you, Laurel Merlyn-Lance.' 

He leaned down and their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. 

Which was interrupted seconds later by a loud bang and screams calling 'Mommy! Daddy!' 

Tommy and Laurel looked at each other before chuckling. 

'Peace is over.' He whispered against her ear. She kissed him one last time, then she grabbed his hands and led him inside the house to their screaming kids. 

This was their life now. And Laurel wouldn't change a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who have read this fic and supported me throughout the process, it means the world to me! I am so happy that we could get Laurel a second chance and give her life she deserves with her family!! 
> 
> Don’t worry, this might not be the end! I’m taking a break as I need to focus on other things but might go and write some others prompts in the future ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
